


trzecia lekcja śnienia: narodziny gwiazdy

by lucyinthesky



Series: śnienie: kurs przyśpieszony [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-The Raven King, bracia lynchowie, rodzina lynchów, żałoba
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studium postaci Matthew Lyncha oraz dynamiki rodziny Lynchów po wydarzeniach TRK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trzecia lekcja śnienia: narodziny gwiazdy

 

_Jestem jedną z dziwnych cech śnienia. […] Nie zawsze byłem krukiem, ale ludzie się zmieniają. Dano mi wybór._

Neil Gaiman, „Zamek”

 

Niektóre rzeczy od zawsze były dla Matthew trudniejsze do zrozumienia. Nigdy go to zbytnio nie martwiło, nie frustrowało, nie spędzało snu z powiek. Wystarczyło roześmiać się w odpowiedni sposób albo trzeci raz udać, że się nie usłyszało pytania, a temat znikał jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Matthew poszedł do szkoły. To doświadczenie było pierwszym odczuwalnie fałszywym akordem w skocznej, pełnej światła – słońca - radości piosence jego duszy. Nagle z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu nauczyciele wydawali się zdziwieni – niezadowoleni - zaniepokojeni tym, że Matthew zapytany o to, żeby sobie wyobraził, że ma trzy jabłka i ma się nimi podzielić ze swoimi braćmi (albo zrobić coś równie zabawnego), odpowiadał niezmiennie, że to niemożliwe, żeby Ronan i Declan nie mieli własnych jabłek.

\- To przyjmijmy, że mieli, ale już je zjedli i dalej są głodni – argumentowała pani Jenkins. Matthew roześmiał się.

\- Declan nie znosi jabłek, a Ronan potrafi wspinać się na drzewa.

\- To strasznie głupie – Niall wydawał się równie ubawiony tą historią, kiedy usłyszał ją prawie miesiąc później, po powrocie z kolejnego wyjazdu, z którego przybył zwycięski, wyglądając jak ucieleśnienie szczwanego bohatera jednej ze swoich opowieści. Jego włosy były dłuższe niż kiedykolwiek, związane rzemieniem w kucyk, cera - sucha, skóra bledsza od papirusu, tylko oczy śmiały mu się jak zawsze, nieskrępowanie, dziko jak wzburzony ocean niewymiernej uciechy.

Siedząca przy stole nad otwartym dzienniczkiem Aurora nie była nawet w połowie tak rozbawiona, jak jej mąż. Patrzyła na niego jak stary wiarus, kochający morze na tyle, by wiedzieć, że go nigdy nie zostawi, mimo że ta burza nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego.

(Matthew nie zdawał sobie sprawy z takich rzeczy, nie wtedy; nie przez kolejne siedem lat.)

Kilka dni później jednak Niall poszedł z nim do szkoły – zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy i ostatni, ponieważ zazwyczaj rozwiązywaniem problemów z zachowaniem chłopców w szkole zajmowała się Aurora, a jedynymi zajęciami, które interesowały Nialla w edukacji jego trzech synów, były występy zespołu muzyki irlandzkiej. Które koniec końców dotyczyły tylko Ronana, bo jak szybko się okazało – Declan wolał klub dyskusyjny i koło matematyczne, a Matthew w dzieciństwie na ucho musiał nadepnąć słoń.

(- Słoń, wielki, grubaśny słoń! Jak Ronan! – Matthew śmiał się długo i głośno, mimo obrażonych szturchnięć ze strony tegoż brata.)

Niall Lynch w zimnych murach Aglionby wyglądał jak ta jedyna postać w kreskówce, która się porusza na wyblakłym tle statycznych dekoracji. Dyrektor Child także zdawał się to widzieć – jego barwna postać wydawała się obok Nialla równie blada i nijaka, co korytarze pełne bezimiennych chłopców w identycznych mundurkach.

\- Matthew nie jest jak inne dzieci, jeśli rozumie pan, co mam na myśli. – Matthew nie słuchał tej rozmowy, bo w samochodzie Niall mu powiedział, że to wszystko to taka zabawa, że będą musieli oszukać jego nauczycieli, żeby mógł razem ze swoimi braćmi chodzić do szkoły.

Dyrektor Child szybko odzyskał rezon, kiedy zorientował się, że ta wizyta oznacza, że sam Niall Lynch, pan i władca Singer’s Falls, żywa legenda, przyszedł do niego z prośbą o _jego_ pomoc.

(- Damy mu poczuć, że ma nad nami władzę. Ha! Nad nami! Władzę! Wyobrażasz to sobie? – śmiał się Niall w samochodzie przed kwadransem.)

\- Oczywiście, panie Lynch. Aglionby w pełni rozumie potrzeby swoich wychowanków, gdybyśmy wiedzieli wcześniej o tym, jakiej opieki wymaga Matthew, nigdy nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji. Moja sekretarka przygotuje wszystkie dokumenty do wypełnienia dla pana. Oczywiście będzie trzeba także uzyskać opinię lekarską. Moglibyśmy załatwić to wszystko jeszcze dzisiaj, ale niestety, odkąd straciliśmy dofinansowanie… - Child wykonuje swój ruch jak doświadczony gracz, ale nie wie, przeciwko komu tak naprawdę toczy się ta rozgrywka.

\- Jak to, chce mi pan powiedzieć, że szkoła nie ma własnego lekarza? Ani nawet pielęgniarki? To niedopuszczalne! – stwierdza z oburzeniem Niall, ale w jego oczach tańczą rozbawione iskierki, mocniej ściska ramię Matthew, który przestaje wpatrywać się w piasek przesypujący się w wielkiej klepsydrze za plecami dyrektora. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, że w całej szkole nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zająć się moimi synami w razie nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Albo nawet umiałby pomóc Matthew. Jestem przekonany, że nie doszłoby do tej całej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji z panią Jenkins, gdyby szkoła miała własnego pediatrę.

Szach. Matthew widzi, z jakim trudem jego ojciec powstrzymuje śmiech.

\- Czy pańska sekretarka mogłaby mi udzielić szczegółowych informacji na temat tego, w jaki sposób i za jaką kwotę można by zapobiec powtórzeniu naszej sytuacji? Nie chcemy zajmować pańskiego czasu…

Chwilę później Matthew został wyprowadzony do gabinetu i oddany pod opiekę jednej z księgowych. Tydzień później za to matematykę klas pierwszych oddano panu Nelsonowi.

Matthew nawet nie przyszło do głowy, żeby pomyśleć, że ta jedna wizyta jego ojca w szkole mogła mieć związek ze zwolnieniem nauczycielki, która śmiała zadawać mu niewygodne, zbyt podejrzliwe pytania.

Tamta sytuacja przypomina mu tę, która rozgrywa się na jego oczach obecnie. Tak jak wtedy czuje się kompletnie odseparowany od poruszanego tematu, chociaż stanowi jego główny podmiot. Ale zamiast dyrektora jego starej szkoły i nieżyjącego ojca, to jego bracia próbują z nim rozmawiać.

\- Matthew, to ważne, żebyś wysłuchał tego, co do ciebie mówimy – mówi Declan. We trzech siedzą w nieskazitelnej, błyszczącej od chromu i pedantycznego porządku kuchni domu w Arlington. Obaj bracia wyglądają jak swoje krzywe odbicia: wysocy, o ciemnych brwiach, podkrążonych oczach w identycznym kolorze i wąskich ustach. Blada skóra Ronana jest pokryta powoli gojącymi się ranami, spod kołnierzyka koszulki widać pazur jego tatuażu, ale także część dużego strupa, który wije się po jego szyi aż za lewe ucho. Jest zgarbiony, skrajnie zmęczony, ale zdeterminowany. Ta sama determinacja widnieje na nieskazitelnej twarzy Declana, w jego poluzowanym krawacie i rozpiętym górnym guziku koszuli. Jest piątek, równo tydzień odkąd mieli pożegnać się z Ronanem i Stogami na zawsze, ale _coś_ się stało i dzisiaj Declan zamiast iść do kancelarii, zadzwonił, kłamiąc, że jest chory, po czym dwie godziny później Ronan przyjechał do Arlington w rozpadającym się samochodzie Adama Parrisha, który zaparkował trzy domy dalej.

\- Matthew, to ważne. Dotyczy mamy i ciebie.

Głos Ronana od zawsze miał w sobie coś, co przykuwało uwagę Matthew lepiej niż nawet najbardziej pasjonująca gra albo wypad z kolegami na kręgle. Jakby był jedynym dźwiękiem, do którego nastrojone są jego uszy, jedyną wyraźną nutą w świecie szumu na linii łączności Matthew - rzeczywistość.

\- Spoko – mówi, kiwając głową i odkładając telefon. Podnosi kciuk do góry i Ronan uśmiecha się do niego przez moment, ale zaraz znowu poważnieje.

\- Jezu Chryste, to będzie trudne… Ale dobra. Kurwa. Pamiętasz, jak zemdlałeś w zeszłą niedzielę? Declan do mnie dzwonił i wszystko mi opowiedział, ale nie musiał, bo wiedziałem, co się dzieje i to była moja wina. – Podnosi jedną z dłoni, wyglądając, jakby miał zaraz zacząć żuć nerwowo rzemyki na swoim nadgarstku, ale zamiast tego tylko drapie się po karku, za strupem, kiwa nerwowo głową. – Dobra, to nie ma sensu. Pozostańmy przy suchych faktach. W Henrietcie był demon, który zabił mamę i prawie zabił mnie i wszystkie rzeczy, które wyśniłem.

Umysł Matthew zawiesza się na pierwszej informacji. Mama nie żyje. Tak jak tata, jak Niall. Tak jak półtora roku temu uderza w niego niemożliwość tej informacji. Jego rodzice są nieśmiertelni, król magii w swoim królestwie i jego wyśniona królowa, ich mama. Przypomina sobie, jak wyglądała, kiedy widział ją ostatnio, efemeryczna, z dzikimi różami wplecionymi we włosy.

Przypomina sobie, jak zemdlała po wyjściu z kościoła na trzeci dzień po śmierci ich ojca.

Kiedy Declan otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, Matthew boi się, że wybuchnie kłótnia, bójka, niczego się nie dowie i zostanie z tym nieokreślonym stanem ducha całkiem sam.

\- Zasługiwała na więcej – mówi tylko, na co twarz Ronana zmienia się w zgniecioną kulkę plasteliny.

\- Wiem. To moja wina, nie powinienem jej zostawiać w Cabeswater, ale ledwo udało nam się zabrać stamtąd Opal… Nawet o niej nie pomyślałem. – Przeciera oczy, ale wciąż wygląda, jakby miał zacząć płakać. Matthew robi to za niego.

\- Nie spotkałem jej tam nigdy – mówi w końcu Declan, jakby sprawiało mu to trudność. – Ale z tego, co mówiliście… Nie była jak przedtem. Nie była nawet w połowie tak prawdziwa. To nie nasza wina, że nie udało nam się jej uratować. Nawet twoja, Ronan, zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś. Sam wiesz, jak blisko było, żeby…

\- Tak. Właśnie. Matthew, wyśniłem cię jak miałem trzy lata. Tak jak tata wyśnił mamę. Dlatego zemdlałeś w zeszłym tygodniu, demon starał się zniszczyć mnie i wszystko, co wyśniłem, ciebie, Piłę, Opal, _wszystko_. Póki co sytuacja została opanowana, diabeł jest martwy, ale, Matthew, czy rozumiesz, co to wszystko oznacza?

Matthew ociera twarz z łez. Czy rozumie? Czym jest rozumienie? Matthew rozumie śnienie; jak widać, nie bez powodu, skoro w nim nie tylko się wychował, ale także z niego narodził. W pewien sposób logika Stogów i magii Nialla (i Ronana) była dla niego łatwiejsza, niż abstrakcje w rzeczywistości. W pewien sposób zawsze wiedział, że ich mama jest najbardziej jak on – kiedy zasnęła jak wszystkie inne wyśnione rzeczy, przez jakiś czas czekał na swoją kolej, a kiedy nie nadeszła, przyjął do wiadomości, że może jest po prostu jak Declan i przeszedł nad tym faktem do porządku dziennego.

\- Zasnę jak mama, jeśli coś ci się stanie – mówi Matthew, próbując wyciągnąć z kłębka informacji jedną nić, którą Ronan w kontekście tego wszystkiego może mieć na myśli.

\- Istnieje taka możliwość, pracuję, pracujemy nad tym z Adamem, ale to nieważne. Nie wiedziałem o tym i przepraszam za to, że wystawiłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo tyle razy. – Ronan opuszcza głowę. Matthew nie patrzy na jego pokryte bliznami nadgarstki, na jego wycieńczoną twarz, na ramiona, po których widać, jak wiele kilogramów stracił przez półtora roku.

\- Chyba trochę się tego domyślałem. Zawsze. Nie wiem, za co masz przepraszać, za to, że dałeś mi życie? – Matthew parska słabym, wilgotnym od łez śmiechem. – Z tego, co zrozumiałem, nie wiedziałeś, co robisz, miałeś ile, trzy lata? Kiedy ja miałem trzy lata, lubiłem żuć sztućce. Wolałbym, żeby wszystko było jak kiedyś, ale nic z tym nie zrobimy, nie? Fajnie, że to ty mnie wyśniłeś.

Matthew wstaje i podchodzi do Ronana, kiwa głową na Declana i kiedy jego obaj bracia stają przed nim, przytula ich ze wszystkich sił (których ma dużo, bo jest potężnym dorastającym chłopcem, bo jest Lynchem, bo kocha obu swoich głupich, dramatyzujących braci najbardziej w świecie).

\- Dzięki, że mi powiedzieliście. Wiecie, nic to nie zmienia. Chyba? Nie czuję żadnych zmian, przynajmniej na razie. – Puszcza oko do Ronana, który uśmiecha się blado, Declan szerzej.

To, co mówi, jest trochę kłamstwem – nie czuje się inaczej w fizycznym sensie, nie odczuwa potrzeby przeżywania kryzysu tożsamości – na to być może czas nadejdzie w tym mitycznym okresie dojrzewania, który dopiero go czeka -,  ale mimo wszystko coś w nim wydaje się kompletniejsze, niż przed tą rozmową. Jakby kompozytor po latach poszukiwań nareszcie nadał mu odpowiednie tempo.

Także nagle uświadamia sobie te wszystkie kłamstwa, gierki i zawiłe scenariusze snute przez Nialla były wszystkie na jego własny użytek. Nie Matthew, nie Declana, nawet nie Ronana. Były tylko jego i dla niego. Wszystkie wyśnione zabawki, wszyscy oszukani ludzie, kobieta ze snów, którą zabił brak autonomii (mimo jej własnych starań – wytrzymała całe trzy dni od śmierci swojego stwórcy, i Matthew wie, czuje, rozumie całym sobą, że to zasługa tylko i jedynie jej kurczowego trzymania się rzeczywistości dla tych trzech synów, których nie chciała zostawić samych, dla tych wszystkich porozrzucanych po domu pozaczynanych książek, dla jej własnej duszy) – były skradzione po omacku, nieprzemyślane, raz stworzone, porzucane w poszukiwaniu kolejnych i kolejnych doznań.

Niall Lynch był draniem, egoistą zakochanym w wyobrażeniach swojej wielkości. Był dumnym wojownikiem, któremu nie wystarczyło bycie królem, nie wystarczyło sięgnięcie gwiazd; chciał ich wszystkich dla siebie, ale kiedy próbował zamknąć je w klatce jak zazdrosny bóg, przepaliły mu dłonie na wylot, zatruwając trucizną jego żyły, trawione gorączką do samego końca, w którym sam wybuchł jak supernowa, pochłaniając wszystko w swoim układzie, pozostawiając po sobie wypełniony radioaktywną mgłą labirynt pułapek.

Matthew znowu zaczyna płakać, łzy radości i żalu, smutku i _zrozumienia_.

(Miną lata zanim Ronan, Adam i Opal usiądą z nim i odetną jego ostatnie połączenie ze snami. Matthew nie poczuje żadnej różnicy. Zostanie na weekend w Stogach, śmiejąc się z nowych szafek w kuchni, które Ronan złożył własnymi rękami z wyśnionego drewna, którego sęki swoim układem przypominają plastry miodu. Będzie przeszkadzał swoimi żartami Opal tak w odrabianiu pracy domowej, jak i przy zbieraniu jaj z kurników. W poniedziałek rano zabierze się z powrotem do miasta z Adamem jadącym do pracy, odwożącym Opal do szkoły, wypytującym Matthew o studia i nowy obiektyw do aparatu. Na sam koniec Adam spojrzy na niego swoim przeszywającym na wskroś wzrokiem i zapyta:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, jeszcze przynajmniej przez kwadrans zanim Spencer zrobi nam kartkówkę z całek. Narka!)

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Oto ostatnia część Lekcji śnienia. Każda poświęcona innemu z braci, każda kompletnie inna pod względem konwencji, tematyki i osadzenia w akcji TRC (prequel, headcanon i sequel). Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czekali ponad rok aż skończę ten cykl (który wcale cyklem miał nie być).


End file.
